Unravel Me
by jercque
Summary: Three years had passed. Yusuke will discover that her world continued spinning without him. But it seems that her world is spinning in the opposite direction. YusukexKeiko


Disclaimer: Do I really have to point this out?

**Unravel Me  
**

Chapter One  
**He Knows**

This is the first time in three years that I was able to see him.

For a couple of minutes, after our heated reunion, I've been walking with him along the beach, as usual – watching his back, always on the rear side, never up front.

Well, it's okay. I've thought about it - loads of times. I wanted to be here, beside him. Just beside him. It's enough.

I stopped my track and gazed at the horizon and remembered the time he went three years ago to that place I thought I will never be. That time he informed me that he's going to leave, but of course, I have no say in the matter. I have no choice but to wait. Just wait for him. Maybe a few hundred hours, days, weeks, months… and to tell everyone the truth, I'll wait for him even in hundreds and thousands of years – that is if I'm still alive, now in my present condition, maybe I can do that. Over the years of waiting something happened. Maybe I got bored from waiting. No, that's not true. I never got bored from waiting for his return.

Never, never…

How to explain… Maybe, it's because of this certain part of me who wants to be there in the action. I may not be able to let them see this side of me. How could I have the chance? I'd always faint whenever the action starts. Why? Well, my quick response to nervousness is the explanation to it all – it's as if my adrenaline is more like a knocking drought rather than an energy booster. Before I knew it, I'm on the ground - the place where I belong. I've always needed someone to pick me up – or spunk me to reality. Not that I want to be like that – which leads me back as to why something happened over the years of waiting.

I felt him glanced back at me. He held my gaze. Oh, how I missed those puffy eyes. Sometimes I thought I knew what those orbs are saying - like an open book waiting to be read. But sometimes they are like the deep ocean, bottomless and unpredictable but never empty. They always held a mystery I want to unravel. Whenever I look at them, my sense of adventure kicks in…

Those sparkling orbs are the things I remembered when I accepted their offer - the offer which ended my one-sided life.

But how come, now that I can see in full light those eyes that inspired me to do those unimaginable things, I can't force my self to stare at them too long?

I lowered my eyes and slowly bring them back to the horizon. The sun is almost gone now. Our friends are probably waiting for us. And I need to think.

"Keiko…" I heard him stammer. I sensed his tension. Something is bothering him and I have the complete idea what it is. Who wouldn't be bothered when someone tried to avoid your eyes for the last couple of minutes you're together. I would.

"Yusuke?" I started before he could say anything. "Are you really Yusuke Urameshi? Three years ago, the Yusuke I know wouldn't hesitate to ask a question to anyone about anything - especially to me. The other world must be tougher than I expected. It surely gave you a hard time." Then I tried to hold his gaze for a short while (a second or two?) and gave him a playful frown, jobbed his left shoulder then quickly surveyed the surrounding for just one particular reason– to avoid his knowing eyes.

He knows…

"Well, that's better. I was starting to think that you became a shy love struck little girl who can't stand to see her long time crush," he finished his sentence with a smirk.

That was enough reason for my next move.

Author's Note:

Till next time. I hope that I'll remember to update. This is my first fic on YYH so please don't be harsh. Chapter one is too short, but do expect to have a not so short but not so long story. I like leaving my readers to a guessing game - but for a short while. What am I talking about, huh? There are a lot of things unsaid there… but be patient. Can you see the plot? I hope yes. I am new to the Yu Yu Hakusho story writing so please correct me if I incorporated some wrong ideas in the future. Okay? Correct me, correct me. I want to learn. And the grammar… you know what to do. I may need a beta in the future but that's in the future. By the way, I may or may not change the title.


End file.
